


Day After Day by kissbaeks (Vietnamese translation)

by Naerisong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mushy, Omega Park Chanyeol, Werewolf Mates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerisong/pseuds/Naerisong
Summary: Baekhyun yêu Omega của cậu, Chanyeol, nhiều hơn bất cứ điều gì.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Day After Day by kissbaeks (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [day after day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581545) by [kissbaeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks). 



Baekhyun nhận ra Omega quý giá của cậu đang bị bệnh mấy ngày gần đây, nhưng cậu không nhìn ra được điều khác thường của Chanyeol. Chàng Omega cao gầy luôn lén thức dậy trong đêm và vào buổi sáng, ra khỏi phòng và nôn khan, điều này khiến Baekhyun không ngừng lo lắng. Chanyeol đang có dấu hiệu tăng cân, chuyện này không kỳ lạ gì khi sắp gần đến mùa sinh sản, nhưng trước đây anh tăng cân không bị lộ rõ như này. Cậu ghét việc những Alpha khác chú ý nhiều đến Chanyeol của cậu như thế. Cậu biết rằng Jongin thường xuyên ngả ngớn, nhưng mọi người đều biết Jongin đã vượt quá giới hạn của Baekhyun. Cậu quá lo lắng về người bạn đời của mình đến nỗi hầu như không có thời gian để ngăn chặn những ánh mắt của những Alpha khác, mấy kẻ nhìn Chanyeol của cậu mờ ám thấy rõ.

Chanyeol liên tục an ủi Baekhyun của anh rằng anh hoàn toàn ổn, nhưng anh chỉ nói dối để Baekhyun ngừng lo lắng. Anh không chắc chắn liệu Alpha của anh đã muốn có con hay chưa. Mùa sinh sản đang đến và nếu Chanyeol quyết định sinh thì sẽ không để lại di chứng gì. Anh dự định hỏi Baekhyun, cảm nhận của cậu đối với những “chú cún", nhưng mặc kệ nếu Alpha của anh nói gì vì anh đã sẵn sàng mang thai rồi. Nhân viên chăm sóc nói với anh đứa nhỏ đã được ba tháng và có lẽ bụng anh sẽ sớm hiện rõ thôi. Anh đang nghĩ cách để mở lời với Baekhyun, vì bây giờ anh có nhiều thời gian hơn. Từ giờ anh không được phép làm việc nặng, và tất cả đều biết anh đang rất mong đợi. Anh tỏ thái độ hờn dỗi, nằm lì trên giường cả ngày, biết là anh bắt đầu bị đau lưng nhiều và nặng hơn. Anh biết Baekhyun sẽ lo lắng nếu trông thấy bộ dạng lờ đờ này khi đến thăm anh, nhưng mọi chuyện thoải mái hơn tưởng tượng nhiều. Anh thở dài, nhắm mắt lại và cuộn tròn để ngủ ngon giấc.

“Chanyeol.” Giọng nói mềm mại của Baekhyun kéo anh khỏi giấc ngủ. Anh nâng đầu, ngáp rõ to. Anh vẫn còn mơ màng, không muốn bị ném vào văn phòng. “Anh đang làm gì trên cái giường thế? Loài sói không ngủ trên giường, tên ngốc.”

Chanyeol mặc kệ người nhà mình đang cằn nhằn, cào loạn trên tai và cằm anh, nhẹ than thở. Anh dụi mõm vào tay baekhyun, nhẹ nhàng rúc vào người cậu. Gần đây anh hơi nhớ Alpha nhỏ này.

“Anh quay sang em để nói chuyện được không? Chúng ta cần tâm sự.” Baekhyun dịu dàng vuốt lông của anh, đẩy vài bộ quần áo lại gần. Chanyeol thở dài, xoay người sang, rên rỉ một tiếng. Xương khớp cả người anh đau, lưng cũng đau. Anh chậm rãi mặc quần áo vào, rồi lại thở dài.

“Chúng ta cần tâm sự cái gì?” anh lầm bầm hỏi cậu. “Ah!, lưng anh lại đau…”

“Chúng ta cần…” Baekhyun mím môi và khẽ thở dài khi cậu ngồi xuống mép giường. Chanyeol cảm thấy bản thân thật nhỏ bé, anh ngồi một mình trên giường. “Chúng ta cần phải nói về những gì anh đang giấu em, gấu Yeollie.”

“Những gì anh đang giấu em?” Trái tim anh chạy loạn, đập dữ dội trong lồng ngực.

“Vâng vâng” bạn nhỏ đáng yêu cạnh anh đang gật đầu. “Chỉ là... Chanyeol... Em vừa nhận ra điều gì đó... là chuyện mùi hương của anh đang thay đổi và anh bị bệnh thường xuyên hơn… chưa nói đến cân nặng anh tăng nhanh nữa. Anh có định nói gì với em không?”

“Anh…” Chanyeol sụt sịt, vòng tay ôm lấy hai chân mình.

“Anh à, baby à, đừng khóc ..” Baekhyun nhích lại gần Chanyeol hơn, nhẹ nhàng cầm tay Omega của mình. “Em không tức giận, em chỉ lo lắng cho anh... em cần biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra mà, Chanyeollie ..”

“Baek, anh ổn, thật đó.” Anh thút thít, siết chặt tay Alpha bé nhỏ của mình. “Anh chỉ… anh mang thai rồi. Chúng ta sắp được làm cha mẹ rồi.”

“Thế tại sao anh lại khóc?” Baekhyun ôm lấy mặt anh, nhẹ nhàng gạt dòng nước mắt. “Chanyeol à, có con đâu phải là chuyện buồn…”

“Anh cứ tưởng em giận anh" anh lầm bầm. “Anh tưởng em không muốn có con.”

“Anh chưa từng hỏi em" cậu thất thanh, ôm chầm lấy cái người cao lớn ngốc nghếch này. “Anh chưa từng hỏi em về chuyện có con, vậy làm sao anh biết em nghĩ gì? Yeollie, chúng ta phải tâm sự với nhau. Và em không giận anh, em không giận vì chúng ta có con với nhau.”

“Thật sao?” Chanyeol mềm giọng hỏi. “Em nói thật sao, Baek? Và em thật sự không giận anh?”

“Thật mà, bé nhỏ của em.” Baekhyun hôn lên má tên Omega đáng yêu này, đưa tay vuốt ve mái tóc anh. “Em luôn muốn có con với anh. Em chỉ cần... anh bằng lòng mang thai và sinh cho chúng ta, em rất hạnh phúc, Chanyeollie.”

Anh đã bị em đánh dấu và giờ anh là của em rồi.” Chanyeol lẩm bẩm. “Tại sao anh lại không muốn sinh con cho em được chứ?”

“Vì em không biết anh có bằng lòng mang thai hay không, Yeollie. Mang thai rất vất vả và... em sẽ không ép anh nếu anh không muốn.”

“Anh muốn mà, Baek. Anh muốn sinh con cho em.” Chanyeol nhẹ giọng lầm bầm, thở dài. "Anh thật sự muốn."

“Và anh đã làm được, bé nhỏ của em.” Baekhyun cao giọng, mỉm cười. “Chúng ta thực sự sẽ có con.”

“Ừm…” tên Omega nào đó lại thở dài, thái độ chống đối với Alpha nào đó. “Anh sợ.”

“Sợ, sợ cái gì?”

“Ừm thì...chuyện sinh con. Chuyện đó sẽ đau lắm và anh không chịu đau được.”

“Ôi, Yeollie... anh sẽ ổn thôi. Anh mạnh mẽ nhất, anh biết không? Anh là Omega mạnh mẽ nhất mà em từng biết! Bên cạnh đó, bác sĩ nói rằng cơn đau sẽ hết sau khi con ra đời, và mọi chuyện sau đó là niềm vui.” Baekhyun nhún vai, cúi xuống hôn môi anh. "Mọi chuyện đều sẽ ổn thôi."

“Baek, nói thật với anh.” Chanyeol thở dài, liếc nhìn bạn nhỏ của mình. “Có phải anh béo hơn không?”

“Anh không mập.” Baekhyun thậm chí không ngước lên nhìn anh. Cậu mới vừa trở về sau cuộc đi săn dài ngày, chuyến đi còn có thêm vài Alpha khác, nhưng cậu không thèm nhìn anh mà đã mở miệng bảo anh không béo.

“Không, nhìn anh.” tên Omega nào đó kêu lên. “Nhìn này, Baekhyun. Anh thề, bụng anh bắt đầu lớn nhanh trong khi em không ở đây. Ý anh là... nhìn anh thôi! Đừng bận rộn nữa và nhìn anh đi!”

“Chanyeol, em ghét phải nói dối.” Baekhyun đáp trả, cuối cùng cậu cũng ngước lên nhìn tên Omega ngốc của mình. “Mặc dù anh mang thai nhưng anh không mập, anh chỉ là, chỉ là trông giống người mang thai thôi. Chỉ bây giờ, anh mới chú ý đến chuyện thân hình, còn sau sinh như thế nào, em không biết, chắc là hai tuần sau.”

“Là ba tuần, nhưng anh ổn thôi.” Chanyeol bực mình. “Anh vẫn không thể tin em được.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun thở dài, đặt quyển sách xuống. “Em chỉ muốn nói là, có lẽ con của chúng ta hơi lớn. Giống như anh vậy, anh biết mà. Anh rất cao, có lẽ con cũng vậy.”

“Anh không cao to khi còn là một đứa trẻ, Baekhyun. Anh lúc đó rất ốm yếu.” Chanyeol trả lời cậu, tay dịu dàng xoa xoa lên cái bụng tròn của mình. “Thật ra, chị Yoora còn lớn hơn anh khi chị ấy ra đời. Và anh nghĩ anh đang béo lên.”

"Sao cũng được. Em không muốn anh nghĩ về việc bản thân anh đang béo.”

“Sao cũng được, Baek. Em chỉ là không hiểu được. Em không mang thai.” Chanyeol thở dài lớn tiếng, ngồi xuống cạnh Alpha của mình. “Và bây giờ em đang lơ là anh. Điều đó làm anh buồn, Baek. Anh muốn em hôn."

“Anh thật là.” Baekhyun lầm bầm, nhưng vẫn cúi xuống hôn tên Omega ngốc. Tay cậu đặt trên bụng Chanyeol. Ước gì bé con đang di chuyển. Nhưng bây giờ còn quá sớm, may mà Chanyeol không quá buồn. Thật ra anh hơi vui, vì như thế anh có thể thoải mái hơn, không bị bé con đạp bụng làm phiền. “Anh thật dễ thương, Chanyeollie.”

“Anh không dễ thương.”

"Em nghĩ anh dễ thương lắm. Bụng của anh thật dễ thương, Yeollie!” Baekhyun ríu rít, tựa đầu vào vai Chanyeol. “Dễ thương lắm, Yeol à. Và anh thật sự không béo chút nào.”

“Ừm, kệ em.” Chanyeol khoanh tay trước ngực. “Chỉ mình em nói vậy thôi.”

Không cần phải nói, Chanyeol sinh con là cú sốc nhỏ đối với hai người. Khi bụng Chanyeol dần trở nên to hơn nhiều so với trước kia, hai người không lo nghĩ nhiều thế. Cả hai cho rằng đó là vì anh ăn nhiều hơn bình thường hoặc vì con nhỏ có hơi lớn. Nên nói, tài nấu ăn của Baekhyun tốt hơn, làm cho Chanyeol được nuông chiều nhiều hơn. Hai người chưa từng nghĩ rằng có thể có nhiều hơn một đứa. Đến sau khi đứa đầu tiên chào đời, hình như còn một cái gì đó ở trong anh, còn Baekhyun rời đi để đi kiểm tra đứa bé mới ra. Anh không cảm thấy niềm vui mà các Omega khác đã nói khi mô tả cảm giác sinh con, anh chỉ cảm thấy nỗi đau đớn lại tiếp tục. Anh không thét lên nỗi một tiếng trước khi anh ta sinh ra đứa thứ hai. Đứa này nhỏ hơn so với anh nó, có lẽ đứa đầu tiên đã lấy hết dinh dưỡng của nó. Khi baekhyun cẩn thận bế bé thứ hai, và đưa bé đầu tiên cho anh, cuối cùng, Chanyeol cũng cảm nhận được niềm vui đó. Bé con nhỏ nhỏ cuộn tròn trên ngực anh đang phát ra mấy tiếng kêu nhỏ, dễ thương đến mức anh nhào nắn không buông tay. Anh vuốt ve bộ lông tơ mềm mại, xoa xoa hai cái tai nhỏ. Baekhyun trở lại phòng bệnh, ôm lấy hai bé trong khi Chanyeol đang dần chuyển sang dạng sói, sau đó hai đứa nhỏ lên bụng Chanyeol. Cậu thở dài, nằm xuống chợp mắt cạnh các em bé của mình để chắc chắn chúng vẫn ổn. Hai bé con rất nhỏ, giống như những hạt đậu vậy. Baekhyun nhẹ nhàng huých hai bé con cho đến khi chúng vào giấc. Chanyeol cũng mệt lả, anh có thể tìm thấy năng lượng để làm việc chỉ bằng việc nhìn hai đứa trẻ khi chúng bú, lắng nghe những tiếng rít nhỏ mà chúng tạo ra. Baekhyun dựa vào anh, liếm mõm và áp mũi vào cổ Chanyeol. Những con chó con bú một lúc rồi ngủ thiếp đi, cuộn tròn trên cái bụng mềm mại của Chanyeol. Bây giờ anh có thể vui vẻ vì họ có những đứa con của riêng mình rồi. Đứa bé còn rất nhỏ, và bé này còn nhỏ hơn bé kia. Chanyeol yêu cả ba rất nhiều.

“Chúng ta nên đặt tên cho chúng là gì?” Baekhyun nhẹ nhàng hỏi, vuốt ve bộ lông của bé con đang ôm trong tay. Hai đứa con của họ chỉ lớn hơn một con chó con trong nhà. Cậu đã chờ đợi để hỏi Omega của mình đặt tên sau khi Chanyeol cho con ăn và ngủ trưa. Cả hai đứa trẻ đều là con trai, mặc dù Baekhyun đã từng hy vọng có một bé gái.

“Anh không biết, anh muốn em chọn.” Chanyeol trả lời, nhún vai. “Em rất giỏi đặt tên mà.”

“Hừm.” Baekhyun im lặng một lúc. “Seojun và Dakhyeon.”

"Đấy! Anh đã bảo em rất giỏi chuyện đặt tên này mà.” Chanyeol thì thầm, thở dài. “Anh mệt lắm, Baek. Anh chỉ mới phục hồi đôi chút thôi.”

“Chanyeollie, anh vừa mới sinh cách đây vài giờ.” Baekhyun dang tay ra, ôm lấy tên ngốc của mình, ngón tay cái vuốt ve má và cằm anh. “Anh có thể ngủ nhiều như anh muốn, anh yêu.”

“Được, ừm, anh sẽ ngủ trưa.” Chanyeol ngáp, nằm xuống sau khi đặt bé con vào lòng baekhyun. “Nhớ đánh thức anh dậy ..”

Baekhyun tự hứa với mình sẽ để Chanyeol ngủ cho đến khi anh tự dậy. Cậu không giúp đỡ được gì cho anh nhưng rất ngưỡng mộ người bạn đời của mình. Trong khi anh ngủ, cậu chăm chú nhìn, cảm thấy Chanyeol trông trẻ hơn khi anh an giấc như này, khuôn mặt anh hoàn toàn thả lỏng. Anh rất đẹp, là Omega đẹp nhất mà cậu từng thấy. Cậu yêu anh và hai đứa bé nữa, yêu rất nhiều. Không thể tìm thấy một cuộc sống tốt hơn hoặc một người bạn đời tốt hơn được nữa.


End file.
